


Mystery Room AUs

by Yomz



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: AUs (various)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomz/pseuds/Yomz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of several 3-sentence AU fics originally posted over on my Tumblr, though some AUs have multiple little fics.  Each AU is a chapter, and I'll try to keep an updated list of the AUs (and how many there were of each) here.</p><p>AUs: Ace Attorney (2), Pokemon (6), Ghost Trick (1), Doctor Who (2), Pacific Rim (4), Avengers (3), Disney/Medieval Europe (2), Warehouse 13 (1), Bookstore (1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ace Attorney

"… Lucy, are you just presenting everything in the Court Record in order because you have no idea what evidence the statement contradicts?"

"Er, maybe…?"

Alfendi sighed, “Your honor, at the rate this trial is going it may be better if I just defended myself.”

~*~*~

"… Yes, it’s true; I shot and killed Keelan Makepeace four years ago," Alfendi says, his tone flat and the words slow.

The confession elicits a startled objection from his defense attorney, followed by a panicked, “But-but- but you said you din’t remember what ‘appened that day at Forbodium Cas-“

"Lucy," Al interrupts, tilting his head slightly as he looks in her direction with a slightly off smile, "It’s nice to know that you think so highly of me, but my guilt in that event is not in question; this trial is to determine the truth behind the murder of Diane Makepeace, not her father’s, so you should focus your questions on the more recent incident."


	2. Pokemon

"So what pokémon did you all get from your mother," Hershel asked the three beaming children on the screen in front of him.

"I got a Turtwig, Luke picked a Piplup, and we left ‘Fendi with a Chimchar," Flora giggled at her father as her brother and their friend started to run around behind her, "but I’m still gonna beat them both!"

Claire laughed as she walked up to the monitor, having calmed Al and Luke enough to get them to stand still and pay attention when she said, “Now, be careful on your adventures; don’t forget to bring any fossils you find to Hershel’s lab, and say hello to your father for us, all right Luke?” and then she was waving them out the door before she turned back to the monitor to talk to her loving husband.

~*~*~

Al grinned at the scene before him, despite Gym Leader Clark’s Lapras being a water type he knew it was also an ice type, thus negating any disadvantage his fire types moves would have had against the Prinplup he had just been battling, and called out to his starter Pokémon, “Keep an eye out for an attack, but for now use Flame Wheel!”

After the battle, Clark smiled down at Alfendi and cheerfully presented his honorary-nephew with the Mist Badge; Al ducked the hand moving to ruffle his hair and turned to call back while he ran out of the gym, “Thanks for the Badge, Uncle Clar- Oh yeah, mum and dad said to say to you that they say hi from them; tell Flora and Luke I beat them here; all right, see ya!” Monferno clung to his shoulder and made goofy faces at the gym leader as Clark shook his head with an amused grin at Al’s antics.

~*~*~

(Flora and Luke reached the gym at the same time, but Luke does the gentlemanly thing and lets her go first. He runs into Al as he leaves the Pokemon Center, getting a quick grin and rushed brag about being the first of the three to get a badge before Al falls flat on his butt. Luke helps him up and jokes about him getting what he deserves for showing off, but they end up hanging out together in the Pokémon Center to wait for Flora.)

~*~*~

Flora’s Roselia easily dances around Clark’s first Pokémon, defeating the Prinplup in just a couple of moves. Lapras is a slightly more difficult fight, but her Turtwig makes quick work of it despite the Ice Type advantage. She gets a Badge and a hug from Clark, along with some compliments on her Pokémon and a few choice words of advice on dealing with type disadvantages; by the time she runs into Al and Luke at the Pokémon Center she feels confident and ready to battle her brother, after her Pokémon get a quick rest of course!

~*~*~

(Al and Flora’s battle is rather even despite Al’s type advantage. As close as it was, however, she definitely won with quick thinking and a little bit of advice. Al runs off as soon as his Pokémon are healed again, promising revenge in a rematch once he’s gotten a bit stronger.)

~*~*~

Clark tries not to be biased toward his son, but even if he might have been a bit easy on him it wouldn’t have mattered. Luke manages to get around Lapras’s Water Absorb with a well-trained Prinplup’s Metal Claw, beating the Gym maybe not easily but definitely well! Clark sends Luke off with a slightly heavier bag and a lot brighter cheeks, making sure the entire Gym knows exactly who Luke is and how skilled he is as a trainer (and potential breeder) before Luke can run away in utter embarrassment.


	3. Ghost Trick

"You’re awake; I’m sorry that you’re going to remember this," the ghost’s image flickers slightly, the expression behind the dark shades turning to a frown, "but they shouldn’t, at least that’s how it’s worked before.”

Hershel looked at the frozen scene before him, Flora curled desperately in Luke’s arms less than a metre from his own corpse; the ghost had found him just minutes after the children, freezing time to save him, “I can’t say I fully understand what’s happening, but if I can spare them this…” He trailed off, turning to catch the ghost’s sad smile and nod before they went back to 4 minutes before the Professor’s untimely demise.


	4. Doctor Who

"Stupid skinny blokes with long coats and ridiculous gravity-defying hair getting themselves in trouble; can’t let him out of sight for one minute and he’s off blowing himself up," Donna grumbled as she worked her way around the rubble, looking for a way through the barrier created by the explosion.

"Any luck finding a way over there," Lucy called over to the other woman, "or at least summat to tell where they ended up?"

Before Donna could respond, however, there was a loud yell from beyond the wall of rubble; at her new friend’s raised eyebrow, Lucy smiled sheepishly, “Guess we found ‘em…”

~*~*~

"Ah, ah, ah- Alfendi Layton!? Nonono, but you’re all quiet and… polite, that’s not right; what’s gotten in to you, alien mind control, some sort of mind altering serum, nanites," the Doctor babbled at the man whose father he’d known, pulling out his sonic screwdriver to begin a scan.

Alfendi frowned at the hyper alien, glaring slightly at the light-emitting device, “Murderer, actually, tried to, ah, brainwash- WOULD YOU STOP BLEEPING ME WITH THAT IDIOTICALLY-NAMED DEVICE OF YOURS!?”


	5. Pacific Rim

"Be careful out there, and good luck," Hershel leaning back from the mic and watched as the Jaeger went through the routine warm up checks, keeping a close eye on the analysis flashing across the screen.

Luke waved from the Jaeger, grinning at the concern and affection in his boss’s tone, and turned to catch a glance of his copilot’s smile, “Hey, come on, when have we ever been anything but!? Golden Apple’s ready to go kick some Kaiju butt; initiating neural handshake now!”

~*~*~

Alfendi glared up at his father stubbornly, taking up even more space in the narrow corridor with his emphatic gestures as he argued, “Please, I can handle it, just give me another chance; I want to help!”

"This isn’t open for discussion," Hershel frowned at his son’s distraught expression, but concern pushed away all other emotions quickly as his condition made itself known. Hershel reached out as Alfendi swayed slightly, steadying him before carefully guiding him to the infirmary despite the grumbled halfhearted protests.

~*~*~

Lucy finds him in one of the smaller gyms after the disaster that was their first drift, silent in the corner working on the freely-swinging punching bag intently. She slips past him, steadying the bag and peeking her head around it carefully; when he glances at her she merely inclines her head slightly, and they pull away from the bag to the sparring mats nearby. It’s only a few blows later that he’s starting to open up again, and by the time they’re done there’s a plan to convince Hershel to give them another chance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Golden Apple dodged a particularly vicious swing from the Kaiju in front of it, its occupants taking the chance to glance at their ally before the monster recovered, “Bit rusty there, ‘Fendi,” called Luke as he and Flora moved their Jeager to better parry the Kaiju’s blows.

A scoff came through the communication system, followed closely by, “Says the brat having trouble handling one little category t-“

"You were saying something, ‘Fendi," came the amused response as the Golden Apple finished slicing clean through its late opponent, "asking for help from us ‘brats’ by any chance?"


	6. Avengers

"What do you think you’re doing," Lucy exclaimed as she stared at her boss in surprise, watching as the strange device built itself up around Al.

"Told you- I’m gonna help out with the rescue efforts," his smug smirk was quickly hidden as the mask slipped into place, "you wanna help go play mission control for a bit; I’ll get you a suit once I’ve finished testing this prototype." With a quick salute he activated the lift generators and flew out of the lab, muttering to the on-board AI, "All right, PROF, quiet mode if you would."

~*~*~

"I recognize the council’s decision on this matter, but with all due respect," Hershel glared at the screens in front of him as he continued, "these ‘kids’ as you put it are two of the best trained agents we have; they understand the risks involved and have the knowledge and skills to deal with those risks as they come up. I’m not putting my best marks-woman and undercover operative on the sidelines just because you think they’re a bit young."

…

Flora and Luke grinned at each other as Hershel strode out of the conference room confidently; the twenty-something super agents glad to see they were finally allowed in on the mission.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I already told you; I was filing some papers for my boss and when I got back I found the body the way it is in your little simulation there," the red headed secretary crossed her arms and frowned at Alfendi.

After a moment’s pause, he smirked and shifted, leaning back slightly, “I thought spies were supposed to be better liars, Ms. ‘Rushman’. I know you didn’t kill him — I’d imagine you’d have been much more meticulous in cleaning up after yourself for starters — but if I’m going to find out who did do this it’d be much easier if you told us the truth.”


	7. (Professor Layton) Disney and Midieval Europe

"So," Hershel said to his friend as they laid on the hill looking to the seemingly close horizon, "now that we solved that whole specter mystery… do we want to investigate the rumors of a time-displaced princess, the rumors about a secret town under the Earth, the rumors about a masked man theatrically terrorizing a city, the rumors of an ancient superpower that once ruled the world, rumors involving a vampire in a ghost town, the ones about a princess locked in a tower-"

"Let me guess," Clark interrupted his friend with a short sigh and bored tone, "incredibly long flowing hair, perfect looks despite never having left the tower, just the right age for marrying, and possibly a strange pet of some kind?"

"Uhh, no: according to the rumors she’s a child that lives in a mysterious town at the top of a tower that can only be reached by a true hero; sounds right up our alley, maybe we can sort of adopt her if she needs a place to stay, the poor girl…"

~*~*~

"And so, the dashing Prince Randall went on a long expedition to rescue the fair maiden Angela and determine the truth of where his trusted advisor Henry’s loyalties lay. Along with his trusty squire, Hershel, of course- you can’t have a proper adventure without help from a best frien-"

"Randall, I don’t think medieval Princes wore fake glasses," Hershel leaned forward and flicked the offending accessory lightly, "and besides, you already know Henry’s loyal to you; shouldn’t you be more worried about this project we’re supposed to he doing?"


	8. Warehouse 13

Alfendi rolled his eyes at the young agent following him; addressing the most pressing issue presented by her newbie status, he commented, “I’d appreciate surviving your first day here, so please stop poking at the bombs.”

Lucy flinched away from the pillar she had been inspecting curiously and mumbled an apology as she followed the senior agent through the door to a rather cluttered room— only to be greeted by a surprisingly subdued alarm. The young brunette sitting at a desk turned to the door and quickly gestured past the desks to the shuttered window and balcony beyond; as Alfendi rushed in the direction indicated, Flora turned to smile apologetically at the newest recruit, “Sorry about, well, all of this really; welcome to the Warehouse— never a dull moment!”


	9. Bookstore

Lucy first stumbled across the little second-hand bookshop during her first case, when the chairs strategically set in the window had caught her eye and distracted her from the lack of leads. The man behind the counter barely glanced up when the door chimed lightly, focused intently on a small model of what looked like a basement decorated for a party, with some sort of elaborate Rube Goldberg machine taking up most of the space in the room.

He finally looked up when he was done, and at her small frown he explained, “It’s a puzzle; if you can figure out how this one,” he pointed at the doll he had just placed by the doorway, “was killed, you get to take a book of you choosing for free.”


End file.
